Crash Site
Crash Site is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ The player controls Alex Mason as the SOG search a downed Soviet cargo plane for Nova-Six. After making their way through to the downed Soviet cargo plane, they search for Nova 6 and find it's an ambush. Mason and the rest of the team pick up sniper rifles to defend themselves, but the plane is hit by an RPG and the cockpit Mason is standing in disconnects from the plane, plunging to the field below. Mason survives, and watches as his teammates' bodies are dragged away, before being knocked out again and captured. Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a young Marine who tells Woods that he been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods then picks up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, you then drive the boat. The player then hears the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones start on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part on the level and will restart if you are killed. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several MGs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until you run into a sampan that you need to destroy. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the young Marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says,"That young kid didn't make it. I swear that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area. After parking the vehicle, you commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting your way through these, you will come to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, you will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area. Soon enough, the Spetsnaz arrives and attacks the plane which you begin defending. At some point, it is hit by an RPG and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Woods being carted away by two soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of your hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that you need to make up for lost times with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Gallery crash site intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia *When Woods runs out of ammo for the second time, he says "Out of Ammo!", but the subtitles read "Of Out Ammo." *The song playing is "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones which wasn't released until December 6, 1968, several months after the mission's date. Maybe the Rolling Stones sent it early to support the troops in Vietnam. *When the boat's front gunner dies, right before it cuts to Mason's torture chamber, it is possible to see Bowman making what seems to be the sign of the cross, meaning that he may be somewhat religious. *When player docks the boat, it may still have water splashing in front of it, as if it were still in motion. *On the left side of Mason there's a picture of a woman wearing a bikini. There is also a woman on the right, who can be seen when you disembark from the boat. *The song Sympathy for the Devil could be a reference to comedy movie Tropic Thunder as both the scenes involve the protagonist in a river while it plays. *Although the loading video depicts it being a jet powered plane, the model for the Soviet cargo plane in the level is actually a C-130. *Near the back of the plane there is a pilot who appears to have Treyarch Studio Head Mark Lamia's face. *Part of the intel for this mission references the movie Apocalypse Now, as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. *It is very strange the Soviet cargo plane is a C-130, because it is an American plane and was never used by the Soviets. *Part of the unlockable intel refers to a successful example of raid using PT boat travel up the river to eliminate a rogue SpecOp Colonel - this is playing homage to the movie Apocalypse Now. *There is a rare glitch that will cause the boat to go underwater when you respawn. Woods, Bowman, and the front gunner will be unaffected, but you will then be killed by drowning. *Other times your boat will flip and this will kill you as well. *At the end of the mission while walking through the airplane's wings Bowman may fall off and the game won't let you continue and you'll have to restart the mission. *Following the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Russian officials acknowledged that the Soviet Union had stationed up to 3,000 troops in Vietnam during the war. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Singleplayer Category:Stub